Dancing in the Moonlight
by forensicsfan
Summary: Sara finds herself needing to get a little air during a coworker's wedding reception and she finds a little more than she bargained for. NS This is in response to a Snicker's challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, I do however thoroughly enjoy George Eads' smile. If George and Jorja ever have the time, I'll buy the coffee.

**Author's Note:** This is in response to Ashley's Snicker's challenge and it nothing but pure fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

The last person that Sara expected to see at the wedding reception of David Phillips the assistant coroner was Hank Pettigrew. And if the rock adorning his girlfriend Elaine's finger was any indication, it looked like things between them were going quite well. Even though she was well past having any romantic feelings for Hank, after nearly colliding with he and Elaine in the buffet line, Sara decided that she needed to get some air. So here she was standing in the parking lot of one of the nicest country clubs in Vegas blinking back tears at how unnerved she was that seeing him like that could actually upset her. There was a part of her that wished that she smoked so she'd have an excuse for being out there if she happened to run into anyone. She had been so intent on making her exit that she didn't notice Nick quietly leaning against the side of his Denali until she heard the easy sound of his drawl. 

"Nice night, don't you think?" Nick knew why he'd fled the crowded ballroom that David's reception was in; with that many people, he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. What he wasn't quite sure of was why Sara looked so upset.

"Oh, hey." Sara was a little startled to find that she was alone, but at the same time she felt relieved that she wasn't. "I just needed some air."

"I understand that." Nick looked at her appreciatively. The light from the full moon illuminated her slight figure and the cut of what Nick could only describe as the sexiest simple black dress he'd ever seen.

"I didn't realize that Hank would be here." Sara nearly spat out the man's name and then snorted out something akin to a laugh as she looked up to see Nick smiling at her.

"Party crashing prick." Nick knew that Sara wouldn't say it, but every time she had an occasion to run into the paramedic since she'd found out he was using her to two time his girlfriend she felt like her self worth had been called into question.

Sara smirked. "Actually, I'm going to assume from the poufy magenta dress that Elaine had on that she was in the bridal party...I just didn't notice her at the wedding."

"Because everyone's looking at the bride." His grinned widened a bit more.

"Something like that." Sara let out a giggle and leaned against the SUV next to Nick.

"Of course, it's hard not to look at the bride with a ceremony like that." Nick snorted out a laugh as he recalled how a perfectly typical wedding ceremony turned into a comedy of errors as the flower girl decided that she wanted to play hide and seek; right underneath the skirt of the bride's gown.

"I thought for sure David was going to pass out when Kara bolted back down the aisle in the middle of their vows thinking that a spider was crawling up her leg." Sara couldn't help but giggle in amusement at the whole situation.

"Can you blame the guy? Here he's thinking that he's getting the shaft on the biggest day of his life." Nick considered just for a minute what must have been going through David's mind.

"Well it was a good thing that someone intercepted her before she made it out of the church." Sara was feeling more relaxed than when she'd left the reception hall and she glanced over at Nick. "How come you're out here and not in there enjoying yourself?"

"I _am_ enjoying myself." He smiled back at her. "I just don't like being crowded so much."

Sara nodded in understanding; after what he'd been through it made sense. "It _is_ a nice night."

"You know, Sar, it's none of my business..." His words trailed off as she glanced over at him with an expression that made it clear that if he had to phrase it like that, she didn't plan on answering. He smiled at her and gestured towards the reception hall where music was filtering through an open door. "Forget it." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't really feel like going back in there quite yet." Sara was flattered by his offer, but she really didn't want to go inside; she was enjoying the full moon and Nick's company in a context that had absolutely nothing to do with work.

"Who said anything about going back inside?" He had an impish grin on his face as he stepped away from his Denali and offered her his hand.

"You want to dance out here?" Sara looked at him a bit flustered.

"Why not?" He could hear the strains of Ben E. King's signature song 'Stand By Me' playing. "There's plenty of room on the dance floor."

Sara couldn't resist as she let him take her hand and pull her towards him. "Ok." She smiled as she felt him rest his other hand on her hip. As the music filtered outside, they danced under the stars in the moonlight; a few clouds drifting by.

As the song ended, Nick had no desire to release her and as a slower more romantic song came on, he whispered. "Feel like dancing for another song?"

"Yeah." Sara was finding the feel of him being so close a bit intoxicating and she wondered how she'd managed to keep from feeling like this working with him for so long. Her arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they drifted around his neck and she had a brief thought that she was glad that she'd taken the time to paint her toenails the same whisper soft shade of pink that donned her fingernails because if things went the way she hoped, she might just be kicking off her high heeled shoes and doing a little more dancing with him somewhere a bit more private.

Nick wasn't particularly cognizant that the song had ended and another had begun; all he seemed to want to focus on was the fact that Sara was in his arms and it felt wonderful. He wanted to kiss her in the worst way, but instead he whispered the first thing that came to his mind. "Did you see that hideous tie Greg was wearing?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to Greg." Her voice was slightly husky as she considered that they weren't really dancing so much as swaying to and fro.

"It's got little bottles of Tabasco sauce all over it." Nick sounded amused and despite his best efforts, his lips began to drift towards Sara's.

Sara could feel her heartbeat quicken as she allowed her face to drift even closer to his. "Maybe he just wants the ladies to think he's hot."

"Mmm, maybe." Nick's lips softly brushed against Sara's and he was pleasantly surprised to feel her respond in kind. For the next few minutes, neither one of them were really thinking about Greg.

As they broke apart, Sara began to ramble. "How would you feel about getting out of here? I've got a copy of 'Napoleon Dynamite' at home..."

Nick cut her off with another kiss.

Sara smiled against his lips and her voice was a husky whisper as she pulled away. "Or we could just do more of that."

"I like the sound of that." Nick couldn't help but smile as he leaned in for another kiss.

**_The End _**


End file.
